


settle this like men

by returntosaturn



Series: Happy Accidents [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Patrick likes it...he discovers, Prompt Fill, You're Welcome, its gets sweet, like real damn sweet, strong!David, too damn sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returntosaturn/pseuds/returntosaturn
Summary: "Sure, David. We can do that. Thing is that this wouldn’t be the first time I’m...covering? For you. So if you really don’t want to sweep today, I think we should probably sweeten the deal a little.”The corner of David’s mouth twitches upwards and the corners of his eyes crinkle as he turns towards his boyfriend. “Mmm. I see where you’re going with this.”// Patrick & David arm wrestle to settle a dispute. Prompt from 8jodaiko
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Happy Accidents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609363
Comments: 17
Kudos: 165





	settle this like men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8jodaiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8jodaiko/gifts).



> Set during the boyfriend phase. After The M.V.P., but somewhere in there.

“Your turn.”

Patrick comes from the back room, broom in hand, and holds it out to David, who’s meticulously and unnecessarily straightening merchandise around the register.

“Oh, no. I did it last Wednesday,” David says with a wave of his hand.

Patrick grins. 

“Hate to break it to you, but Wednesdays are recurring.” he quips, gripping the broom like the pitchfork in  _ American Gothic.  _ “Come on, I already counted the drawer, and your name is on the chart. This is the last thing and then we can go home.”

David eyes the tiny display of lip balms, making sure all the labels are facing out and at the same angle. “You insist on having that closing duties checklist even though it's only the two of us, so do we really need to follow it? Can’t I just...skip this time and cover for you another time?”

Patrick lets a beat pass. “Sure, David. We can do that. Thing is that this wouldn’t be the first time I’m...covering? For you. So if you really don’t want to sweep today, I think we should probably sweeten the deal a little.”

The corner of David’s mouth twitches upwards and the corners of his eyes crinkle as he turns towards his boyfriend. “Mmm. I see where you’re going with this.”

“You do?” Patrick lets his hands settle on David’s waist when he steps closer.

“Mhm.” David’s fingers tickle their way up the backs of his arms and he leans in for a kiss.

Patrick still melts under the newness of this. Kissing. In this store. Their little space.

“Nice gesture,” Patrick whispers when they part, and grins at the little pout that settles over David’s face. “But I was thinking something else.”

“Oh?” The thread of hope in David’s expression is delicious.

“Yeah,” he goes on unphased, giving his most innocent, easy smile. “My cousins and I used to do this all the time. It's the only, bona-fide, indisputable method to settling disagreements. An arm wrestling match.”

David eyes glint, and Patrick knows he’s hit on something. 

“Oh, that would be fun. Should we also...” His hands flit about the empty space. “...set up a boxing ring in here in case we have any minor disputes during store hours?”

Patrick can’t help but give a breathy little laugh.

He pulls away, rounds the counter to the register side, and props his elbow against the dark, solid wood. David startles.

“Oh my god, you’re serious?”

Patrick shrugs without breaking his stance. “What, scared?”

He watches David watching his forearm, planted there on the counter. 

“Um. I don’t know what this...I don’t do...” 

“Come on, David. It’s the only fair way to settle this.”

“The only way?” he asks, loud and incredulous. “Ugh. I feel like we’re supposed to be doing this over a table laden with pint glasses and cigarette butts.”

“Winner skips sweeping duty for a month,” Patrick says, and David’s eyebrow tick upwards.

“Oh?” He steps forward, rings glinting in the low light. “I mean, in that case, I may as well try. Your chore chart has me down for every Wednesday, and if you’re going to make me honor it otherwise, I’ve got nothing to lose really.”

“That’s the spirit.”

They both laugh when David settles his posture, mirroring Patrick, their hands clasped over the counter.

“You don’t want to roll up your sleeves?” 

David grimaces. “You don’t ‘roll up’ Givenchy.”

“Noted. Alright. When I say ‘go.’ Three, two, one, go.”

David falters for just a moment, as if he hadn’t realized this would actually be a fight. Then he doubles down.

Patrick grunts, breaking his focus for just a second to blink up at David.

Damn.

This was unexpected.

“If I pin you, I’m the winner, right?” David says with effort.

“Yes, David,” Patrick huffs, his competitive tone bleeding through a bit.

“I’m sorry! I was just double checking before I...ok....oh shit…”

Patrick fights for it, but its too little too late. David’s got him.

“Come on, Mr. Forearms!” David taunts.

Patrick’s arm hits the counter dully, pinned under David’s for just a moment before David steps back, hands in the air, smile pinned to the corner of his mouth.

“I won! I don’t have to touch that fugly broom!” David cheers, throwing his fists up to the empty sales floor. “You know, with that and my VIP status, I’m thinking that I’m getting better than you at the sports stuff.”

“What did you call me?” Patrick husks quietly, righting his shirt, watching the line of David’s shoulders as he sets his hands on his hips proudly, still facing the empty shop.

“Hm? Oh. I said…” David’s singular celebration falters and he turns, suddenly guilty. “Nothing.”

Patrick steps around the counter again, back to David, reaching to reel him in. “You said something about my forearms.”

“What is it you always say? The faster we close, the faster we can go eat?” David’s hands half-heartedly come to his shoulders. 

Patrick smirks, laughs softly. “Something like that.” 

His hands trace up the backs of David’s arms, squeezing a little over soft wool.

There’s a small realization in all this. Not something new. Just something he hasn’t really put words to.

“I think I like it,” he admits, watching his hands trace the curve of David’s broad shoulders.

“What’s that?”

“I like it when you’re better than me at  _ the sports stuff _ .”

He meets David’s eyes, sees the tiny twinkle there, and knows he’s caught his meaning. 

“I like it when you find something new that you’re good at.”

Then David’s eyes are twinkling in a whole new way. 

“You’re really going to make me cry over arm wrestling?”

“Its true,” Patrick says earnestly, kisses his cheek, then steps out of the embrace to retrieve the broom. “Besides, you were the one playing dirty. Distracting me with questions and secret new nicknames.”

“Forget the nickname. It isn’t even a nickname! I just said it in the moment!” David’s hands flutter.

Patrick hums a laugh, and goes about sweeping. He might be overly competitive, but he’s never a sore loser. Tries not to be at least. Its something he finds he’s getting better at. With David.

He finishes quickly enough. The floors honestly don’t get too dirty in a place like this. He empties the dustpan and take out the trash, and they’re done for the day. 

David hits the light switch and locks the door. 

“For the record,” he says over the jingle of his keys, then tosses them in his bag and turns to Patrick. “I like it when you discover new things about yourself too. I like that we can find those things out together.”

Patrick can’t stop the touched smile that rushes in, the flood of butterflies in his belly. He lets David take his hand, thread their fingers, and they set off for the cafe under the sulfur glow of street lamps and late summer dusk.

He decides he wants more nights just like this.


End file.
